Molten Lava: The story of Kirha
by ailuros
Summary: A firebender born in the earth nation? that impossible. Unless this bender's past isn't what it seems


**Chapter One**

**"Uncle, why are we here? We stopped not long ago and there is nothing here we need. Thanks to you, we're farther behind the Avatar" The young hot-tempered Prince Zuko stated as he followed the old Fire general off the steamboat onto the small city port.**

**It had been four years since Zuko first set out of captureing the Airbender that was the supposed Avatar. After countless run-ins with him and the two Water Tribe siblings, there was no mistak that the now 14 year old boy named Aang was the Avatar who disappeared over half a century ago. How he survived was beyond anyone's knowledge but here he was, thwarting the Fire Lord's attacks on various kingdoms of various nations.**

**Now at 18, Zuko's last hope was finding the young boy before he mastered all the elements and turning him over to Lord Ozai. It was the only way for Zuko to reclaim his rightful place on hte throne after speaking out in his father's War Room. But his journey was not without difficulty.**

**Admiral Zhao was also after the Avatar. For his own glory or to keep Zuko from obtaining the Fire Kingdom, his reasons are unknown, but often times, when Zuko was close to having the Avatar, Zhao was sure to be not far behind.**

**"Now Prince Zuko," Iroh smiled, his brown eyes skimming over the different products the various vendors were trying to sell "Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Firebender from the Earth Nation."**

**"What does he have to do with us being here?"**

**"Rumor has it this young man is an Avatar."**

**"But there can only be one Avatar and we both know he's an Airbender." Zuko's attention turned from the passing people to his uncle. "So this boy is an imposter. And that still doesn't explain us being here."**

**"Does the fact that tis child from teh Earth Nation is gifted with _Firebending _not stike you as odd?" Iroh said, turning to meet his nephew's hazel gaze. "Besides, there have been sittings of him here."**

**"The chances of us finding him by sunrise are slim."  
"True" Iroh said, his smile growing lightly "but there is still a chance to find him"**

**"You're wrong."**

**Both Zuko and Iroh turned to face teh young Earth Nation girl who spoke. Standing at 5'3, Zuko was nearly half a foot taller than her, while Iroh met her emerald gaze evenly. Her balck hair was pulled into a hairtie at the base of her neck and reached the middle of her back.**

**"Why do you say that?" Iroh asked, before Zuko could tell her to mind her own business.**

**"Well, for one, the peron you're looking for left and another thing is that 'he' is really a 'she'" she smiled as she turned to face the two fully. "Forgive me General. It ws not my place to correct you."**

**"Quite alright young lady." Iroh said despite the scowl on Zuko's face. "What's your name?"**

**"I am Kirha. And if I'm not mistaken you are General Iroh, correct?" Her gaze shifted to Zuko and she nodded sligtly. "That must make you Prince Zuko. An honor to meet you both."**

**"Tell us Kirha, what do you know of this supposed Avatar?" Iroh said, motioning for her to walk with them. Zuko looked her over as she fell into step along side Iroh. Though she wore the slim green dress that most Earth Nation girls wore, her's came sliglt below the knees and open sides along her thighs allowed her to walk with much more ease. The black britches she wore benieth were similar to those of the Water Nations and were tucke dinto the black boots she sported. The chile-like careless-ness she had made her seem young, though her height and build said she was around his own age.**

**"I doubt she's an Avatar, but she can bend Fire like a master. From what I hear, she's looking for the Airbender to learn. Either that or to confirm she really isn't an Avatar." Kirha said with a smile. "The people who live here could probably tell you more, though you might get mix responses."**

**"And why is that?" Zuko asked, turning to face her, is gaze intense on hers.**

**"She's a thief." She replied, her gaze unwaving benieth his. "At least, that's what they tell me. Other's say she's a blessing." A soft laugh escaped her, "I suppose you could mix the two and say she steals food to give it to those who can't buy it."**

**A small child ran up to Kirha, tugging on her hand to come play before he looked to Iroh and Zuko. Becoming suddenl;y shy, he hid behind Kirha who's grip on the young boys hand tightend momentarily  
"Would you happen to know where we can find this girl though?" Iroh asked, smiling at the young boy before returning his gaze to Kirha.**

**"I wish I could tell you, General Iroh. But I dobut you'd treat her with the same kindness you've treated me with." Kirha replied shortly, her smile fading. "Forgive me gentlemen, but I have to go. If you'd like, I could try telling you more at the Valhalla Inn near the docks." **

**With that, she was gone. Prince Zuko watched her as she raced off into the crowd, following the little boy who approached her earlier. Something about her stuck him as odd, but now was not the time to wonder.**

**"Come on Uncle. We should get to looking."**

**"Now do you believe?"**

**"No. But the sooner we start, the sooner we can leave and only then will you stop talking about him."**

**"her."**

**"Whatever."**

"I still don't understand why we couldn't take Appa. I **_hate_** walking."

Aang, Sokka and Katara had come a good distance from the forest on foot. After a little incident with the Waterbending lesson, Katara and Aang has washed the supplies down the river again.

Aang is a young Airbender of 14. Being a simple monk from the Southern Air Temple, he's child-like nature is never fading, just like the shine in his grey eyes. The occasional stop often had them off course, but always gave them good laughs. Aang's fondest so far was the stop on Kioshi Island to ride the Elephant Koi, and even better, ride the Unagi. His yellow and orange tunic was lose as were his britches, so his Airbending wasn't diminished by the lesser range tighter clothing often offered. The soles of his brown boots were made to last, but the 100 years in the iceberg and the time he spent travelling with Katara and Sokka had worn them out. Thankfully, they had the money to purchase new surpplise and new boots at the nearest market.

Katara is a 16 Waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe and the younger and only sister of Sokka. After their father left with the warriors, Katara had to make do with what little Waterbending she knew. The soft blue dress she wore sported slits that started at her hips and went along her sides to the middle of her calves. Her black britches and boots were made to be water resistent and heat trapping. Her soft brown hair reached her her waist and was often pulled into a tight knot-braid. The necklace her mother wore was sported around her tan neck and her blue eyes were brought out by the naturally dark color of her skin. Often times she and Aang were practicing Waterbending and gotten both of them and Sokka into trouble.

Sokka is now 17 years of age and is also from the Southern Water Tribe. Being he only male left in his tribe, he's determind to become a warrior just like his father. Unfortunatly, it's his "warrior' attitude that's gotten this trio into the most trouble, though there have been times where it's also gotten them out of it.His soft blue tunic was a similar shade to Katara's dress, though his black briches were covered by cloth pants of a similar soft blue and is brown hair was pulled into a hairtie tight utpo the back of his skull, away from the blue eyes that he and his sister shared. Unlike Katara, Sokka has no Waterbending ability. He carries a boomerange his father gave him when he was younger and is skilled in wielding it, mostly.

"What's eaiser to remeber, 3 kids or a giant flying bison?" Sokka said over the loud growl of his stomache. A few of the passing people stopped to look at him with confusion each time his stomache moaned before continuing on their way.

"Hey guys, chech this out." Aang said, looking over the steel blades and fine jewels that lay on a vendors table.

An Earth Nation girl stood next to him, her bright-green eyes seemingly glued to the jewels and...

Sokka's stomach growled again.

The girl laughed softly and turned to the,

"Need something to eat?" her voice was soft and laced with joy as she looked from one to the next.

"That would be lovely." Katara stated, placing a tanned hand over her own muttering belly "But we only have enough money for our supplies."

"No problem at all." the girl smiled and handed them fruits and bread from the small brown sack she carried

As Aang and Sokka quickly began eating, Katara's blue eyes turned to the girl who's genreosity was silencing their hunger.

"My name is Katara. Those two are my bother Sokka and my friend Aang." The two nodded slightly as they continued to eat away. "Thank you for feeding us...uh."

"Kirha." she smiled looking from Katara to the two boys.  
"It's really nice meeting you. I'm sorry for their manners."

"It's quite alright. I believe that the Avatar has little time to worry for manners." Kirha said as her emerald gaze flickered from the girls to Aang, who stopped eating when she mentioned 'avatar'.

"Fire Nation is here. Just be careful."

Aang slowly came to his feet, his grey eyes turning up to search Kirha's for answers.

"Why not just turn me in in for the reward?"

Kirha remained silent as her gaze dropped his.

"Because I need you more than they do." she whispered, half hoping not to have been heard.

"How is that?"

"I...I need you to teach me Airbending." Her gaze snapped back up to meet his, hope filling her eyes.

"But he can't." Sokka said, swallowing teh mouthful of unchewed fruit. "He's the last Airbender, and Earth Nation can't bend air."

"Sokka's right. Normal people can't bend elements that are out of their nation. Only Avatars can.." Katara looked from Sokka to Kirha.

"So the only way Aang can teach you Airbending is if..."

"I'm an Avatar."

The three looked at her in disbelief; Sooka's jaw hung open while Katara and Aang exchanged confused glances.

"Prove it." Sokka folded his arms across his chest, regaining his composure. "Right now."

Glancing over her shoulder, Kirha sighed softly before turning back to face them. her gaze turning to her hands, she held them out before them and clenched them shut.

"No way." Aang's soft whisper was all that broke the silence as a soft fire eveloped Kirha's clenched hands.

"Are you happy now?" she asked as the flame disapated and a pair of Fire Nation soliders passed.

"That doesnt prove anything." Sokka stated, turning his back to the Earth NAtion girl. Katara simply rolled her eyes as Aang's lit with excitement.

"So what else can you do?"

"I know Earth and a little bit of water." Kirha smile broadend "That's why I need you to teach me Airbending."  
"Then let's go!" Aang's hand wrapped around her wrist as he turned back towards Appa.

"I can't." She pulled herslef free of the young monk's grasp

"What? Why not?'

"I have to work. Tomorrow morning is the soonest I can meet you." Kirha said apologeticly."At the river?"

"okay."

"Thank you!" Kirha hugged him before racing off as sudden rain clouds opened up.

**Drenched from head to toe, Zuko had no choice but to stay at the Valhalla Inn, the only inn in the small city. For some reason it didn't surprize him it would be full.**

**The sudden storm caught he and his men off guard and forced them to delay their departure for at least 2 days while they made repairs and stocked up on fresh coal. Not to mention the boats were flooded beyond pailing and witht he constant down pour, Firebending was out of the question.**

**The Valhalla Inn was run by an old doctor who, in his later years, hired volunteers to help out. Most of teh people who aided him were teh town delinquents. The lobby of the two-story inn seemed to be the heart of the port-side city and was full of happy people and a warm sense of comfort.**

**As Zuko and Iroh were being placed in one of the available suites, a young boy no more than 5 was baggering Zuko with questions.**

**"Why are you so wet, Mister?"**

**"Caught in the rain." Zuko replied curtly**

**"How'd you get caught in the rain?"**

**"Don't know."**

**"How can you not know? How old are you Mister?"**

**18."**

**"Wow! You're old! What happen to your..."**

**"Gedeon! Leave teh poor man alone."**

**Turning to face the voice that quite the boy, Gedeon, Zuko's hazel eyes met with a familar shade of emerald.**

**"Kirha!" the boy raced into her out streched arms. "That man is eally really old!"**

**Her eyes shimmered with laughter as she glanced to Zuko adn back t Gedeon.**

**"Really? How old is 'really really old'?"**

**"18" he whispered into her loose black hair.**

**"but Giddy! I'm almost 18." Kirha exclaimed with mock concerned. "Does that mean you think I'm old too?"**

**"Yeah." Gedeon's smile never wavered. "But you're pretty."**

**Kirha laughed slightly.**

**"yeah yeah. You're just playing kiss up now." Kirha replied as she set him down. "Now go home. Your mother's probably worried sick." With that, Gedeon raveed out the door, stopping only to bid farewell to Innkeeper.**

**"Please forgive Giddy." Kirha said as she turned back to teh Prince and General. "He's a real sweet kid, but his moth is often moving before his mind is."**

**"No problem at all, Kirha." Iroh replied in his never-ending cheery disposition. "It's very nice to see you again."**

**"As it is you General." she smiled and turned to Zuko. "And surprizingly enough, I'm glad to see you as well."**

**"And why is that?" the young Prince asked, leaning against eh counter behind him.**

**"i'm guessing you would have lost sleep unless you asked more questions about this Avatar."**

**General Iroh's laughter prevented Zuko from replying in a way that was more than likely mean.**

**"How right you are Kirha!" Iroh clapped her shoulder. Before turning to Zuko "What a funny girl she is."**

**"If you'll excuse me General, I have to go back to work." she said with a slight salute. "if you'd like I could bring some toweling cloth up for you both."**

**"That would be lovely." Iroh replied and she disappeared around the back door.**

**"What a sweet gril." Iroh said as he and Zuko turned towards the stairs to their suite. "But you think something's wrong with her."**

**"Not wrong, Uncle." he corrected "Just odd."**


End file.
